herederos del poder
by ce850399
Summary: tiempo después de que culminara la guerra contra los quincys la paz reinaba hasta cierto dia en la sociedad de almas que aventuras les depararan a la nueva sangre de nuestros héroes ?


**nota** : derechos reservados a su creador excepto la historia y algunos personajes

Bleach la nueva generación

Narrador : han pasado 12 años desdeque que ichigo derroto a los quincys y tanto rukia - renji y ichigo y origime tuvieron su propia familia . sus hijos kasui kurosaki y ichiki abarai tendria su primer dia en la academia de la sociedad de almas.

Capitulo 1

 **ingresando a la academia**

 **en la sociedad de almas : sereitei**

 **cuartel del 13avo escuadron**

la hija adoptiva de la familia kuchiki y actual capitana del 13avo escuadron rukia Kuchiki estaba buscando a su hija ichika abarai , que seria su primer año en la academia de segadores de almas .

 **Rukia** :hummpff adonde se habra metido esa niña , Dios es igual a su padre no dice a donde va y llega tarde a todo

depronto una sombra aparecio detras de ella asustandola al estilo anime

 **Rukia** : ¡ Ichika no me asustes casi me das un infarto !

 **ichika** jajajaja hay mami descuida no hagas tanto drama , además estaba buscando a papá porque se hace tarde

 **Rukia** : tienes razón Hablando de Renji ¿ en donde estará ?

Flashback en el cuartel del 6to escuadrón

 **Biakuya** : dejame ver si entendi Renji quieres mi permiso para ir a la academia ? , veo que quieres mejorar el uso de tu kido

 **Renji** : ( jumm que gracioso ) no mi capitan , es que hoy presisamente mi hija entrará a la academia y quiero despedirla .

 **Biakuya** : pero para eso esta Rukia ademas tienes que hacer todo este papeleo o otravez tengo que hacerlo todo ?

 **Renji** : ¡ es su sobrina , porfavor Capitan dejeme ir se suplico !

 **Biakuya** : Dos horas , te doy dos horas y no querras saber lo que te pasará si llegas un segundo tarde te quedo claro ?

 **Renji** : S-si capitan Muchas gracias

Fin del flashback

* * *

en la puerta del cuartel estaba renji abarai con una vena resaltada en la frente visiblemente alterado porque le habia pedido a su capitan 2 horas de descanso por acompañar a su hija a su primer dia en la cademia

 **Rukia/ ichiki** : nos vamos ?

 **Renji** : bien vamos no quiero mas retrasos , no quiero no pensar en lo que me hará mi capitan si llego tarde

 **Ichika** : bueno conociendo a mi tio te hará picadillo con senbonzakura CHUNN CHUN CHUN decia Ichika emulando el ataque de senbonzakura

Pero una vez mas los interrumpieron pues antes de que partieran dos firugas caian del sielo desparciendo polvo a la familia Abarai

 **Renji** : ¡ Ahora que !

 **X** : ¡ AQUI SENTARO REPORTANDOSE CAPITANA KUCHIKI Y A LA ESPERA DE SUS ORDENES !

 **Xmujer** : ¡! AQUI KIYONE REPORTANDOSE CAPITANA KUCHIKI Y A LA ESPERA DE SUS ORDENES !

 **Sentaro** : ¡ AGHHH COPIANDOME COMO SIEMPRE NO KIYONE ¡

 **Kiyone** : ¡!NO ES MI CULPA QUE HAYAS LLEGADO ANTES SENTARO !

 **Sentaro** : ¡! Y ESO QUE ADEMÁS YA NO ERES DE ESTE ESCUADON QUE HACES AQUI !¡

 **Kiyone** : ! ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA VINE A DESPEDIR A LA MINI RENJI ¡

 **Sentaro** : ¡ASI PUES YO TAMBIEN CON PERMISO !

 **Kiyone** : ¡PERMISO TU !

 **Sentaro** : ¡ CAPITANA KUCHIKI PERMITAME PORFAVOR PERMITIRME DARLE LA DESPEDIDA A ICHIKA !

 **Kiyone** :¡ CAPITANA KUCHIKI PERMITAME POR FAVOR PERMITIRME DARLE LA DESPEDIDA A ICHIKA !

 **Renji** : ¡YA CALLENSE QUE ME ESTAN DEJANDO SORDO !

Pero antes de que Rukia dijera algo los dos tenientes se habian abalanzado hacia Ichika y la despedian te todas las formas mientras le escupian a la cara al estilo comedia

 **Ichika** : Muchas gracias por despedirse de mi tia Kiyone tio Sentaro pero no me tenian que escupir a la cara

 **Sentaro /Kiyone** : ! ESO LO SABEMOS PERO NOS ALEGRAMOS QUE LA HIJA DE LA CAPITANA DEL 13 AVO ESCUADRON DE GUARDIAS DE LA CORTE VALLA A LA ACADEMIA !

 **RUKIA** :¡ YA CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ ICHIKA , RENJI VAMONOS YA !

* * *

Distrito Rukon

en el distrito rukon estaba un joven ultimando detalles de su partida a la academia y en la que antes de salir daria una reverencia a una foto de su abuela adoptiva

X : bien ya me voy abuela regreso al rato

cerro la puerta y se fue

* * *

 **en karakura**

 **ichigo** : oye kasui despierta sabes que dia es hoy – llamaba este a su hijo desde las escalas

 **kasui** :voy en un momento papá , ¡ si mi primer dia de clase en la academia me pregunto si la hija del tio renji va a ir , ummm como era que se llamaba ummm a si itchi abarai ?

a bueno ya me acordare !

 **orihime** : oye kasui come tu desayuno rapido se nos hace tarde

 **kasui :** si madre vamos a ir a ver al tio Urahara ?

 **Orihim** e : Si ahi esta el senkaimon que nos llevará a la sociedad de almas

 **ichigo** :¡ vamonos se nos hacer tarde !

X : ¡KASUIIIIIIII! ichigo sabia de quien era esa voz , la cual lo despertaba cada mañana en la cual siempre hacian una mini pelea y siempre ganaba el hijo

Buen ataque hijo mio se quejaba isshin comicamente

 **Ichigo** : ¡ PAPA YA ESTAS GRANDE COMO SALUDAR A SI !

A VAMOS NO ME PUEDO DESPEDIR DE MI NIETO FAVORITO seguia diciendo Isshin que le salian lagrimas al estilo anime , pero los tres se fueron al no prestarle atención haciendo que Isshin se deprimiera mas

Isshin : NOOO POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO MASAKI AYUDAME ACOMPRENDER le decia a su difunta espasa en una foto y llorando llorando aun mas comicamente

y asi los 3 partieron hcia la tienda de urahara que es donde se encontraba el senkaimon para acceder ala sociedad de almas

* * *

en la tienda de Urahara

 **kisuke** : estas segura de hacer esto yoruichi quieres ir a visitarlo

 **yoruichi** : si claro que si pero porque no vienes tu tambien eres su padre

 **kisuske** : tu y yo además de que el clan shihoin prometiron jamas revelarle ese secreto .

 **Yoruichi** : y entonces por que no quieres ir conmigo ?

 **Kisuske** : han pasado 11 años desde que lo dimos en adopción y no creo que no acepte asi como asi

 **yoruichi** : ya lo se pero no tiene a nadie y te enteraste que su abuela adoptiva murio .

 **kisuke** : ¡ que no lo sabia ! , estabien yoruichi hay que ir pero primero tengo que llevar a ichigo , orihime y a kasui a la sociedad de almas

 **yoruichi** :bien me ire a la tienda a comprar leche si ves que no llego en 5 minutos saludamelos por favor

ok yoruichi – asintio kisuke a lo que la ex capitana del 2do escuadron se fue

y al poco tiempo ichigo y su familia habian llegado

 **kisuke** : justo a tiempo valla pero como han crecido como han estado ?

Urahara tiempo sin verte -dijo Orihime

hola kisuke -dijo ichigo

sombrerero loco – dijo kasui esto ultimo causo una gota de sudor al estilo anime a kisuke

 **kisuke** : supongo que va a la sociedad de almas , yoruichi y yo tambien si nos , esperan iremos con ustedes

y bien cuando llegara yoruichi – pregunto ichigo

no debe tardar en llegar , oohhh miren hai esta – señalaba kisuke a yoruichi

 **Yoruichi** : veo que han cambiado en nada , y bien nos vamos ?

( acto seguido se fueron por el senkaimon que los llevaba a la sociedad de almas concretamente el distrito rukon )

* * *

sociedad de almas

 **kisuke** : bien nos vemos muchachos y cuidence ahhh y suerte kasui la nesecitaras

gracias sombrerero loco – dijo kasui

hayyyy por que siempre me dice sombrerero loco – penso el tiendero , pero mejor lo iva a pasar de lado por ser una ocasión especial

 **orihime / ichigo** : ustedes cuidence tambien

en la academia del segador de almas

tres personas se encontraban en la entrada de la academia shinigami en la cual su miembro mas joven seria su primero dia en la escuela

 **Renji** : vamosss ichika has orgulloso a tu padre .

 **ichika** : ( sonrrojada ) papá me averguenzas .

 **Rukia** : ichika tu haces parte de unos de los 4 clanes mas grandes en toda la sociedad de almas ,asi que no solo nos tienes que hacer orgullosos a nosotros dos tambien al clan .

 **Ichika** : ya que , se acercan tres personas

En ese comentario 3 personas se acercaban por detras de la familia kutchi .

Valla rukia que discurso tan motivacional le has dado a tu hija – decia este con un tono aburrido -

 **renji/rukia** : ¡ ichigo orihime !.

 **Ichigo** : hola chicos tiempo sin verlos .

 **orihime** : muchos tanto tiempo como estan ?

 **Ichigo** : oye kasui saluda

ichigo se volteo pero lo unico que vio fue a kasui mirando la academia lo cual hizo que a todos le sacaran unas sonrizas tensas .

OAHHH mira que grande es la academia Itchi decia Kasui a Ichika

 **Ichika** : oye soy Ichika Kasui jummmmpfffff

 **Ichigo :** como pasa el tiempo no .

 **Rukia** : si es un orgullo que nuestros hijos puedan entrar a la cademia para despues hacerse cegadores de almas .

 **Ichika** : ¡ mamá no me averguenzes ! .

 **ichigo** / orihime : ichiki hola

asi que el es ichigo kurosaki el heroe de guerra que ¡ digo me esta mirando que digo ! pensaba esta ruborizada .

 **Ichiki** : h-hola señor kurosaki -señorita inoue acto seguido se inclino en lo que los mencionados tambien se inclinaron .

 **Segador de almanas en el parlante** : 1 , 2 , 3 probando ejemmmm buenos dias damas y caballeros y nuevos estudiantes de la academia , sin mas preambulos tenemos unas palabras del capitan del escuadron uno y capitan general de los 13 escuadrones de guardias de la corte **Syunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku**.

 **Syunsui Kyōraku :** a todos y a todas le doy la bienvenida en esta nueva etapa en su vida , aquí en la academia no solo se les formara como segadores de almas si no que tambien como personas ahora sin mas preambulos ( giro su cabeza hacia un lado ) el teniente del 11 avo escuadron Ikkaku Madarame .

Los presentes miraban a este ser que lo mas imponente eran su calva y su sus ojos llenos de sed de batalla a lo que los estudiantes tragaron saliba al sentir el miedo .

 **Ikkaku** : si señor , ahora polluelos vengan y agan un circulo alredeor de mi , descueden no los voy a morder – decia mientras una una sonrisa macabra se formara en su cara haciendo que los estudiantes recien llegados sudaran de miedo .

Emm señor y para que nos tiene que llamar pregunto una estudiante a lo que ikkaku le responde

 **ikaku** : mirense unos a otros , ellos seran sus compañeros el resto del año cuidence los unos a los otros no hay mas importan que tener a un compañero a tu lado .

 **Estudiante nuevo** : pero señor de que nos serviria eso ahora no es de vida o muerte .

 **Ikkaku** : no no lo es , pero al tener un compañero podran afianzar sus habilidades y ser los numero 1 de su nivel en la academia y que sabe talven se graduen en su primero año en la que unos poos lo han hecho .

Los estudiantes recien adminitos se miraban unos a otros esperanzados ecepto un estudiante que miraba desde lo lejos sentado en una arbol .

 **Ikkaku** : y bien quieren saber algo mas para comenzar

kazui quien se habia traido varia flores del patio para observarlas con detenimiento pregunto

 **kazui** : señor , en el escuadron que usted esta es bueno ?

( ikkaku se rie de manera macabra y resonde ) bueno yo diria que es el mas fuerte de los los 13 escuadrones ( a lo que todos se asombran ) descueden a la mitad de la jornada se les hara una demostracion sobre esto .

* * *

En el distrito rukon este 40

oye yoruichi segura que es por aquí – guntaba kiskuke a lo que su compañera ojidorada asintio

 **Yoruichi** : según la direccion es aquí mira llegamos

en el portón de la casa deciakuribajaši

kisuke y yoruichi se tomaron de las manos y nerviosos con lo que se pudieran encontrar pero al tocar 3 veces vieron que no les habría nadie

de pronto una señora que pasaba por hai les dijo a los dos – si buscan al muchacho se acabo de ir

 **yoruichi** : gracias , kisuke hay que irnos

 **kisuke** : yo me quedo yoruichi quiero vigilar ve tu a la academia y llamame si lo ves , ah y no llames su atención – a lo que su esposa asintió y después uso su paso flash para tomar rumbo a la academia

en la academia

hola chicos de que me perdi dijo yoruichi apareciendo detras de los padres ichiki y kasui

 **rukia** :bueno ikkaku los reunio para llamarlos a lista

 **ichigo** :Yoruichi mira ese niño que esta hai no es …...

espero que les halla gustado este primer capitulo , si lo se es algo corto pero es mi primer fic asi que tengan me paciencia y haganme saber si algo no coincide en el lenguaje de escritura , gracias y hasta la proxima


End file.
